


Picnic Day

by Anonymous



Category: Haibane Renmei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Idk I just want to draw something happy for them
Relationships: Kuu & Rakka (Haibane Renmei)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous, Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Picnic Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dee_Moyza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/gifts).



> Idk I just want to draw something happy for them


End file.
